


and so it goes

by omniarmy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Langst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, and the lotura is v minor, but dw the allurance is one sided as well, but like, everyones sad, fuck this is a mess, i love allura i just write her like this bc im a slut for angst, its one sided so :/, just like mentioned, klance is main ship so don’t worry ladies, klangst, this shits wack, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniarmy/pseuds/omniarmy
Summary: Allura loves Lotor, Lance loves Allura, and Keith loves Lance. Nobody’s happy.|main character death|





	and so it goes

Allura’s eyes were dead when she looked at Lance.

The lovesick spark that was once ever-present in her eyes when she looked at Lance was gone or tainted or something but all Lance knew was that it wasn’t there anymore.

Numbly, Lance thinks, perhaps it was never there in the first place.

But at least now Lance knew what Allura saw in him during those moments they were together, the sickly illusion of love that clogged her thoughts and veins and soul like poison as she convinced herself she was infatuated with him.

That she wasn’t using him as some sort of fucked up rebound in an attempt to be rid her mind of the real love she felt for a certain heir to the Galran throne.

Lance finally knew that Allura only wasted her time with him because of the twisted ideals of what Lance could be that her illusions convinced her of, that her coping mechanisms fed into her mind.

And Lance wasn’t even mad.

Lance couldn’t be mad, didn’t even have the right to be mad, because Lance recognized the dead look in Allura’s eyes as she stared him down.

He recognized it because it was the exact dead look in his eyes as he stared at Keith.

His rebound.

And Keith, on the other hand, pretends not to notice the empty look in Lance’s eyes as they cuddle up next to one another and whisper sweet nothings by the warm air emitted by their fireplace. 

He pretends not to notice the way Lance’s stare seems to scream at him that he isn’t enough, will never be enough to fill the gaping hole Allura left in his heart.

But deep, deep inside, Keith knew. Keith knew that he wasn’t enough for Lance and what killed him was that Lance was exactly enough for Keith. Lance was all Keith wanted and it made Keith want to die knowing that Lance didn’t feel the same.

And Lance felt guilty, his guilt marring the insides of his stomach as he spent countless nights sitting on top of his bed thinking, damn, he’d really fucked up this time, because he didn’t want to drag Keith into his mess of a love life. 

He didn’t mean to, it had just happened when Lance was distressed after a solid month of Allura ignoring him, and Keith was right there.

The perfect release.

Lance didn’t mean for Keith to fall in love, again, it had just happened, and it wasn’t his fault.

Except, it was.

Keith felt like he was being suffocated all the goddamn time and there was nothing he could do about it except to cry or maybe just end his shit once and for all.

Keith had cried to Shiro, his brother, countless times, each woeful sob portraying the same message; why doesn’t he love me?

Shiro told him it would be okay, and that he understood what it felt like to love someone with your entire being and to not have the person be able to return the affections.

And maybe Shiro did understand, but Keith didn’t care. He was too wrapped up in his self-pity and depression to pay mind to anybody else’s thoughts.

Allura was the same way. She was too focused on her own issues that she didn’t understand that she had fucked up with Lance. 

She was too in love with Lotor to care about anything else, even if it was tearing a few of her precious paladins to the ground.

Lance wanted to die. He was simultaneously being fucked over and being the one to fuck someone over. It was a goddamn double whammy, like two fists smacking him in the face at the same time. (Except, one of the fists rebounded and hit its owner right in the face.)

So, like many people with mindsets of his own, he saw no other logical way to resolve his issues other than pitching himself right off of the highest tower he could find.

At exactly 12:30 am, Lance climbed his way up the east side of Garrison Watchtower 833916 and promptly flung himself right back down.

What Lance did not know, is that Keith had the same fucked up love poisoned mindset that Lance did. And so, like many people with mindsets of his own, he flung himself off of the west side of Garrison Watchtower 833916 at exactly 12:30 am.

And so it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> hnqkdjakdjs i basically pulled this out of my ass so sorry if it sucks booty


End file.
